


I know

by pollitt



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, Tumblr: h3trappedcollection, hurt/comfort collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: Tang Yi is ready when Shao Fei's legs give outIt's Shao Fei's turn to fall apart and Tang Yi is there to catch him.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: Hurt/Comfort





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks go out to Data for being my partner-in-crime and encouraging and enabling me and the muses. 
> 
> And to Maverick for the encouragement, especially when my last minute nerves appeared.

Tang Yi is ready when Shao Fei's legs give out -- one arm tight against the small of Shao Fei’s back, while the other braces his shoulders. It bows them, briefly, but he takes the weight and they do not fall.

His hand moves to cup the back of Shao Fei's head. He buries his face in the crook of Shao Fei's neck. 

"I know," Tang Yi says into the airless silence that precedes the anguished cry that vibrates both of their chests. 

“I know,” he repeats, kissing wherever he can reach. 

“I love you,” he promises and holds on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since watching _Trapped_ for the first time and witnessing Tang Yi's breakdown, and then discovering indeed I had muses for this show, I knew this scene was going to be written. It was inevitable. 
> 
> And now that it's been written and they're safely in one another's arms, I actually have an inkling of how they got there, but that's a longer story that I need to write.


End file.
